


Clouds

by thotiny



Series: Utopia [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Desk Sex, High School, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, hongjoong is older than hwa in this, hongjoong’s a student teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: In which Hongjoong is the new student teacher, and Seonghwa always stares at him. Days later, Hongjoong catches him staring, and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Utopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747246
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Clouds

“Here are the notes all of you have to copy,” the teacher announces, showing the notes on the Elmo, as she zooms it in. Everyone starts taking notes, the class so silent, you can hear a pin drop. The teacher actually enjoys the silence, but she has an announcement to make, which sadly would probably bring chaos to the classroom. “Guys, sorry for disturbing your writing, but...you guys are having a student teacher,” she says, and everyone looks at her in confusion.

“What the heck is that?” a girl asks.

“It’s a student who’s in university or college, or already a graduate, who is teaching under the supervision of a verified teacher, to get a degree for education,” the teacher explains, and everyone nods in understanding. “His name is Kim Hongjoong, and he’ll be teaching you guys for the next two weeks. I’ll be here in the back, supervising him, so you guys better behave well.”

“Is he hot?” Seonghwa abruptly questions, and the class bursts out into laughter.

“I don’t know yet, Seonghwa,” the teacher replies, hiding back a smile. “We’ll all meet him tomorrow.”

Everyone nods, and they go back to work, as the teacher reminds them to.

\--

“Are you guys having a student teacher, too?” Seonghwa inquires, as he and his friends sit down on the grass.

“I am,” Yeosang answers. 

"What’s their name?” San queries.

Yeosang shrugs. “The teacher didn’t tell us. She just told us we did.”

“You guys are lucky,” Mingi frowns. “I want to have a student-teacher.”

“You know they could be bad teachers, so you’re lucky,” Seonghwa points out, and Mingi sighs.

“I guess,” he mutters.

“Did you ask if your student teacher was hot?” San chuckles, and Seonghwa nods.

“You know I did.” San laughs, and he gives Seonghwa a high five. “You know, I’m actually kind of excited to meet my student teacher,” he says.

“Please don’t sleep with him,” Yeosang groans. “We don’t want the same whole fiasco we went with Mr. Lee again.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know we were being recorded,” Seonghwa huffs.

“You never know anything,” Mingi mumbles, and Seonghwa glares at him, San and Yeosang laughing.

“Yah, I am your hyung, Song Mingi.”

Mingi smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, hyung.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. “But if my student teacher turns out to be hot, you all know I’ll at least stare at him.”

“Just please keep your legs closed,” San frowns, and Seonghwa hits the back of his head.

\--

The next day, Seonghwa waits in anticipation to see who his student teacher is going to be. He had thought about the teacher all night, couldn’t sleep, and daydreamed about him throughout the whole morning. Now he is heading toward his fifth-period classroom, where his student teacher is going to be. Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa enters the classroom and looks down at the floor the whole way toward his desk.

“He’s not here yet,” his partner says, noticing what he is trying to.

Seonghwa looks up with a frown. “Oh, man.”

“I know, right,” his partner agrees.

Seonghwa sighs, taking his stuff out for the class, which is just a pen. When the bell rings, the teacher stands up and heads toward the front of the class.

“He will be here soon, guys,” she assures. “He’s just arriving a bit late.”

“He’s gonna get fired soon, then,” a guy says quietly, but everyone hears him.

“Jay, shh,” the teacher scolds. A few minutes later, they all hear footsteps heading toward their classroom, and they hold their breath. The footsteps near the door and someone comes in. Everyone gasps, as they see who it is, so Seonghwa looks up, gasping as well, his eyes widening. The male that has just arrived is probably the hottest male Seonghwa has ever met. The male has red short hair, soft brown eyes, perfect eyebrows, a perfect nose, pink soft lips, a defined sharp jaw, and is wearing an M/G graphic shirt ETC tucked into light blue faded jeans, making his thighs look thicc. Seonghwa almost drools. “Class, this is Kim Hongjoong,” she introduces. “Hongjoong, this is the class you will be teaching.”

“Hi.” Hongjoong smiles, bowing. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s okay,” the teacher assures, and she hands Hongjoong the roll paper. Hongjoong gets what he is supposed to do, and puts his bag down on the chair, the original teacher, Ms. Park, going to go sit down at her desk.

 _Damn, he’s hot_ , Seonghwa thinks to himself, as he stares at Hongjoong’s lips moving. _He has good looking lips, too. If only I could kiss them, and feel them on my- Seonghwa, stop._

“Park Seonghwa?” Hongjoong calls out, scanning the class for the said male.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa doesn’t even know Hongjoong is calling his name. That is until his partner nudges him, motioning toward Hongjoong, and Seonghwa turns a bright red.

“S-sorry,” he apologizes. “H-here.”

“It’s okay,” Hongjoong assures, smiling at Seonghwa, and the raven-haired male wants to melt.

“He’s that hot, huh?” his partner whispers to him, and Seonghwa happily nods.

\--

“Guys, we have a problem. My student teacher is hot,” he announces, as he arrives with his friends after school.

“Good luck, hyung,” Yeosang chuckles. “You’re going to need it.” Seonghwa just glares at him.

“How’d it go?” San asks.

“I made a complete fool of myself,” Seonghwa groans, hiding his face in his hands. “I was too busy daydreaming that I didn’t notice him calling my name during roll call.”

Mingi laughs. “Wait, does your teacher have red hair?” Seonghwa nods. “Damn, he _is_ hot then,” he says, and Yeosang and San give them a look of confusion.

“What do you mean?” Yeosang questions.

“I saw him earlier when I was going to fifth period,” Mingi explains. “And Seonghwa-hyung’s right. He’s _hot_. Like, wow.”

“Did you take a picture of him?” San says, and everyone gave him a bizarre look.

“Why would I do that?” Seonghwa exclaims. 

“‘Cause, you’re a creep.”

“No, I did not take a picture,” Seonghwa mutters, not denying San’s remark. “Sadly I was too busy staring at him to not do anything.”

“Well, I encourage you to keep staring then, hyung,” Mingi says. “That way, you’ll stay away with him, and have a less chance of sleeping with him.”

“Why are you guys making me sound like I’m some slut?” Seonghwa mumbles. “I haven’t slept with that many guys.”

“Yeah, but we know you, hyung,” Yeosang reminds, shrugging. 

Seonghwa sighs.

\--

Over the next nine days, Seonghwa really tries to stop staring at Hongjoong. But he just can’t. The red-haired male is so hot, he should be illegal. And the worst thing is that Seonghwa’s history grade has been dropping. He’s spending too much time staring at Hongjoong to focus on what he’s saying. When the work gets handed to him, he doesn’t even know what to do.

Seonghwa tries asking Ms. Park if they can have another student teacher, and of course, she would ask why. And that would leave him stuck. He can’t just go out, and tell his teacher, “It’s just Mr. Kim’s too hot, and I keep thinking of letting him fuck me senseless against the wall, or your desk, so he’s a distraction to me. Can we get another student-teacher please?” Because that would definitely get him into detention, or get him suspended if he’s unlucky. So yeah, Seonghwa really can’t do anything about it.

And then there will be times where Hongjoong decides to be a tease—but he doesn’t know that he is, obviously. Just a few days ago, he came to class with his red hair all ruffled up, looking as if he had a quickie with someone in the bathroom, and the first few buttons of his button-up were unbuttoned, showing his chest. Then another time, he came into school with some really tight skinny jeans that showed off his thighs, and sometimes he would bend down to pick something up, and the jeans would really show off his ass. 

Seonghwa always tries to look away, always tries to think of something that doesn’t turn him on, always tries to just stare at the wall instead. But nothing ever works. Hongjoong would always come back into his mind, dirty thoughts of Hongjoong would just run through his mind, and he would get a boner in the middle of class.

Currently, it is another day of torture, so Seonghwa doesn’t want to head to class. He knows Hongjoong would be there, and honestly, Seonghwa isn’t sure if he is ready to see the male or not. But he knows he had to, or he would get in trouble for skipping class.

Entering the classroom, Seonghwa averts his gaze from Hongjoong, as he speed-walks toward his desk. He just smiles quickly, as Hongjoong greets him, and focuses on taking out his stuff. But he can’t when Hongjoong comes up to him a minute before the bell rings.

“Seonghwa, can you stay after class for a bit? I need to talk to you,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa feels his heart beating a hundred miles per minute.

“O...o-okay,” he stutters, smiling nervously, cursing himself for stuttering.

Hongjoong nods, smiling at him before he walks away. Seonghwa groans internally, feeling as if he is going to melt for the nth time that week.

\--

Seonghwa doesn’t want the bell to ring. He doesn’t want to be the only student left with Hongjoong. He doesn’t even like it when the class is full. 

Seonghwa just stares at the clock; one-sixteen in the afternoon, a.k.a. a minute before the bell rings. He has quickly packed up and is waiting for the bell to ring. He watches as the six turns into a seven, and the bell rings a few seconds later. Students start piling out of the classroom, and Seonghwa takes a deep breath, as he walks toward Hongjoong, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Y-you wanted to talk to me, M-Mr. Kim?” Seonghwa says, cursing himself again for stuttering.

Hongjoong smiles. “Yes. I- Are you okay, Seonghwa? You look a bit pale.”

 _That’s because I’m with you_ alone _, dumbass._ “I-I’m fine.”

Hongjoong doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t want to make Seonghwa more uncomfortable than he already is. “I wanted to talk to you, because of your grades.”

“Oh,” is the only thing Seonghwa can say. He feels dumb for thinking Hongjoong doesn’t notice them.

“When I first came here, you had an A, Seonghwa. Now you have an F,” he says. “Is everything okay? Am I teaching too fast?”

“N-no! Y-your teaching’s a-amazing,” Seonghwa exclaims, and he turns red at his outburst. “S-sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Hongjoong assures, a soft smile on his face and Seonghwa feels like melting. “But you’re going to need to pick up your grade. You’re almost going to graduate, but you’re not going to be able to with that F. Either you step up your game, Seonghwa, or you have to go to Saturday school.”

Seonghwa gulps. He hears Saturday school is the worst, and he doesn’t want to spend his precious Saturday _learning_. But...he has no idea how he is going to concentrate when he can’t stop staring at Hongjoong.

“O-okay,” Seonghwa says. “I-I promise to raise my grade, M-Mr. Kim.”

Hongjoong nods. “Good. That’s all I needed to say. Now let me write you a note, so you can show it to your sixth-period teacher if you’re late.”

\--

“What am I going to do, guys?” Seonghwa whines, as he lays on his stomach on his bed, the four of them in a group call. “I have an _F_. My parents are going to kill me if they found out.”

“Then just pay better attention,” Yeosang says as if it isn’t obvious.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” Seonghwa whines. “Paying attention whilst Kim Hongjoong is teaching is _impossible_. He’s probably the hottest man alive.”

“Can’t argue with you there,” Mingi chuckles.

“Just take Saturday school, then,” San says, and Seonghwa groans.

“That’s the last thing I want to do, San,” he reminds. “Guess I won’t be able to graduate with you guys.”

“Just tell Mr. Kim if he can stop being so handsome,” Yeosang suggests jokingly.

“That would be so embarrassing, Kang.”

“I know.”

“Have you tried imagining Ms. Park’s face instead of Mr. Kim’s?” San says, and Seonghwa realizes he hasn’t.

“No,” he replies. “Oh my god, what a brilliant idea, San!”

“Thank you.”

“Are you even sure it’ll work, though?” Mingi sounds doubtful. “Because Mr. Kim is that hot.”

“Ms. Park is attractive, but I’m gay, so I’m ninety-six percent it’ll work, Mingi,” Seonghwa says, even though he is a bit doubtful himself.

“Good luck, then, hyung,” Yeosang wishes.

\--

The next day, Seonghwa tries imagining Ms. Park’s face on Hongjoong’s. It works for about two seconds, before Hongjoong’s face comes back, and Seonghwa wants to scream. He was _so_ close. They have a new classwork assignment that they need to work on, and it is due by the end of class. But of course, Seonghwa can’t work on it. He lets out a small groan, and chews on the cap of his pen, as he stares at Hongjoong, the redhead talking again.

As Hongjoong talks, he can’t help but feel someone staring at him. He subtly looks around the room, searching for whom is staring at him, when he locks eyes with Park Seonghwa. Hongjoong is a bit surprised that _Park Seonghwa_ is staring at him, but he doesn’t really mind. Seonghwa is beautiful—you have to be blind to not be able to see that. But he is a _student_ , and Hongjoong is a _teacher_. Yet, Hongjoong can’t help but stare back at Seonghwa, taking a step closer toward his direction.

Seonghwa notices Hongjoong has caught him, and his face grows red. But he is surprised when Hongjoong just stares back at him, possibly even more intensely. He takes a step closer toward his direction, and Seonghwa wants to kiss him. But unfortunately, someone else asks a question: “Mr. Kim, what does number three mean?”

Hongjoong takes a step back, still staring at Seonghwa before his mind digests that a student has asked a question, and goes to answer it. Seonghwa shakes his head and tries to focus on his work. Even though he knows that is impossible.

\--

About three days before Hongjoong’s last day, Seonghwa finds himself staring at Hongjoong again. He is done with his test, thankfully, and has managed to avert his gaze from Hongjoong. But he is really tempted to stare at him when he feels someone already doing so.

Seonghwa knows it is Hongjoong. Ever since the other day that Hongjoong had caught him, Hongjoong would stare back at him, until Seonghwa grows nervous under the older’s gaze, and looks away, his cheeks turning red. Hongjoong would coo at the sight, before going back to teaching. But there would be some times when their stares were sexual.

Sometimes Seonghwa would be thinking of Hongjoong slamming him against the wall, and fucking him senseless, or make him beg for his cock, or other times, Seonghwa would think of going on his knees and giving his teacher a blowjob, and Hongjoong would fuck his mouth, leaving him with red and swollen lips. Almost as if Hongjoong can read his thoughts, he rakes his eyes over Seonghwa’s body, and Seonghwa knows the redhead did. He isn’t complaining, and sometimes he is brave enough to even rake his eyes over Hongjoong’s figure, too, making sure Hongjoong knows he is doing so.

But they both know if they ever got together, it would be forbidden. Sure, Hongjoong isn’t a teacher yet, but he is about to be. And if dating a student is on his record, he would probably never be hired to teach any grade. So, Hongjoong makes sure to distance himself and make sure no one is staring at them when they do their thing. Not even Ms. Park knows. 

But then three days left of Hongjoong staying here turns into two. Their staring is even more intense, as they both know Hongjoong would be leaving soon. Seonghwa is done with his work—he is pretty sure most of it is wrong, since he felt Hongjoong staring at him, as he works, but he doesn’t care—so he has time to stare at Hongjoong. It is almost the end of class, and Hongjoong takes his sweet time to stare at Seonghwa’s lips, thinking of how soft they would feel like.

When it is one-sixteen in the afternoon, and everyone starts packing up their stuff, Hongjoong gets up, strolling over toward Seonghwa’s desk, and placing a note on his desk. It is covered, so no one who looks at it can read what it says. Seonghwa opens it, his heartbeat speeding up, as he reads what the note says:

 _meet me after school.  
_ _-mr. kim_

Seonghwa glances up, seeing that Hongjoong is already staring at him, a small smirk on his face. Seonghwa feels a blush creep up his cheeks, and he averts his gaze, looking down. When the bell rings, he sends a smile at Hongjoong, earning a smile back, as he leaves the classroom.

\--

“Sorry, guys, but I can’t make it,” Seonghwa apologizes, as he is on a group call with his friends.

“Why not?” Yeosang whines.

“I...I have a test to make up,” Seonghwa lies. He doesn’t know why he is lying to his friends, but he doesn’t want them to know yet about his and Hongjoong’s staring.

“Is it a history test?” San asks teasingly, and Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“No,” he replies, arriving outside the classroom. “Now I have to leave, guys. Bye.”

“M’kay. Tell us all the deets later, hyung.”

Even if Seonghwa lies to them, his friends already would know what he is up to. Shaking his head, Seonghwa slowly enters the classroom, feeling his heartbeat speed up again. When he enters the classroom, he sees Hongjoong sitting on the chair behind the Elmo, stapling some papers, and organizing them. Seonghwa hesitates before he clears his throat to let his presence be known.

Hongjoong looks up, a smug smile etching onto his face, as he sees Seonghwa. “Glad you could make it, Seonghwa.” The younger nods, feeling nervous once again. Hongjoong tells him to close the door behind him, so Seonghwa does, not knowing what his teacher’s intentions are, but they are kind of clear. Hongjoong finally places the papers away, and he gets up, heading over toward Seonghwa, stopping in front of him. They hold eye contact for a while before Hongjoong speaks up: “Why do you stare at me during class, Seonghwa?”

“Um...” Seonghwa wasn’t expecting this question, not knowing what to say. “I-I...found you hot.”

“You did?” Hongjoong raises an eyebrow.

Seonghwa nods shyly. “Th-that’s why I had an F. I-I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Hongjoong hums in response, and Seonghwa starts growing scared that Hongjoong thinks he is weird.

“I find you hot, too, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa’s eyes widen at that.

“Y-you do?”

Hongjoong nods. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I didn’t say or do anything, because you’re a student, but when I caught you staring at me, I couldn’t hold myself back.”

“O-oh,” is the only thing Seonghwa can say.

Hongjoong smiles, and he brushes back a raven strand that appears in front of Seonghwa’s eyes. “Would you mind...if I kissed you?”

Seonghwa shakes his head shyly, and Hongjoong leans in closer until their lips finally touch. Seonghwa almost moans against the older’s lips, immediately wrapping his arms around the male’s neck. Hongjoong is quick to reply, and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, pulling him closer, and making him walk backward until his back hits the wall, not breaking the kiss.

They soon need oxygen, so they pull away, slightly panting. Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong’s jaw and slams their lips together. Hongjoong is a bit surprised at the younger’s boldness but doesn’t say anything, lowering his hands until they cup Seonghwa’s ass cheeks. The raven-haired male moans at the feeling, and Hongjoong takes the chance to slip his tongue in, exploring the younger’s cavern. Their tongues entwine, and they fight for dominance, Hongjoong obviously winning.

Hongjoong starts kissing down Seonghwa’s neck, leaving soft kisses at first, before he starts using his teeth, sucking and biting on the soft skin. Seonghwa moans, tilting his head, so Hongjoong can have more space. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asks huskily, as he places kisses against Seonghwa’s collarbones, leaving a few marks there, too.

Seonghwa nods, almost desperately. Hongjoong chuckles, and he takes off Seonghwa’s shirt, the ravenette letting out a small shiver, as the cold air of the air conditioner hits his warm skin. But Hongjoong immediately warms it up with his mouth, pressing soft kisses against the skin, and lowering down, until he reaches the top of Seonghwa’s jeans. Hongjoong looks up, making eye contact with Seonghwa again, and the younger nods, letting Hongjoong pull down his jeans.

And that’s what Hongjoong does. He pulls Seonghwa’s jeans down so slowly, Seonghwa thinks it is torture at how slow it is. He kicks them off once they pool by his ankles, and Hongjoong pulls down his boxers, too. His dick leaks up, already leaking precum. Seonghwa blushes at the fact that he is already hard, but Hongjoong just presses a soft kiss against his thigh, before engulfing his dick in his mouth.

Seonghwa gasps at the feeling, Hongjoong licking stripes up his dick. Seonghwa moans, letting his head back against the wall, as Hongjoong starts bobbing his head up and down. Hongjoong’s mouth feels so warm, and Seonghwa bucks his hips, but he only does it once, since Hongjoong presses his hands on his hips, stopping him. 

Hongjoong goes all the way down until Seonghwa’s dick hits the back of his mouth. He doesn’t really mind, and he continues bobbing his head up and down. A few seconds later, Seonghwa lets out a loud moan, alerting Hongjoong he is going to cum, but Hongjoong doesn’t pull away, letting Seonghwa cum in his mouth. Hongjoong swallows it all, and smirks up at Seonghwa, as he takes out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket.

Coating three fingers with lube, Hongjoong slowly inserts one inside Seonghwa, the ravenette letting out a small hiss at the coldness, feeling uncomfortable. Hongjoong smiles apologetically, getting up. He tells Seonghwa to jump, and the younger complies, wrapping his long legs around Hongjoong’s waist. 

Hongjoong soon enters another finger once Seonghwa lets out a moan, scissoring them inside the younger’s tight hole. Speaking of which, Hongjoong doesn’t know how he is going to hold himself back once he is inside Seonghwa.

“J-just put it in already,” he says breathlessly, and Hongjoong glances at him.

“You sure?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa nods.

Hongjoong is still a bit doubtful, but he takes his fingers out and coats his cock with lube. He rips open the condom package, and puts the condom on his cock, aligning it with Seonghwa’s hole. He slowly pushes himself in, looking at Seonghwa the whole time, the ravenette biting his bottom lip to hold back a pained moan.

Hongjoong is big, bigger than Seonghwa expected him to be, and Hongjoong’s dick is stretching him out. Seonghwa only feels pain. Hongjoong notices the ravenette’s look of pain, so he stops, preppering Seonghwa’s neck with kisses to comfort him. 

A few seconds later, Seonghwa taps Hongjoong’s shoulder, telling him he is ready, and Hongjoong pushes the rest of himself in, Seonghwa letting out a groan. Once Hongjoong is fully inside Seonghwa, he desperately wants to start ramming himself in like a madman, Seonghwa’s walls tight and warm around his cock. 

Seonghwa pants, his hands clenching Hongjoong’s biceps. Sure, this isn’t his first time having sex, but Hongjoong is bigger than any of the other guys he’s had sex with, and there are only two guys. Tapping Hongjoong’s shoulder again, the redhead knows Seonghwa is ready. He slowly starts thrusting, Seonghwa already letting out moans. 

Hongjoong moves slowly for the first minute before Seonghwa grows impatient. He rolls down his hips, and Hongjoong knows he is demanding for him to go faster. So he does. Gripping Seonghwa’s hips, Hongjoong rams himself deeper and gives a harsh thrust, Seonghwa crying out in pleasure. Hongjoong continues at that pace, skin slapping sounds filling the room. He is glad Ms. Park has already left, and the door is locked.

“O-oh my god, M-Mr. Kim,” Seonghwa moans, entangling his hands in Hongjoong’s hair. Seonghwa calling him Mr. Kim probably turns Hongjoong on even more. He realigns himself once again, before slamming himself in deeper and rougher than before, Seonghwa letting out a loud cry of pleasure. Hongjoong knows he has found Seonghwa’s prostate, so he continues abusing that spot, drool already running Seonghwa’s chin. As Hongjoong continues abusing that spot, Seonghwa feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and a few seconds later, he cums for the second time. And six thrusts later, Hongjoong cums, too. “C-can we fuck against the desk?” he asks, kissing Hongjoong’s soft lips.

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. “You want a round two?”

Seonghwa nods. “I just can’t stop thinking of you slamming into me, whilst I’m bent over against the desk.”

Hongjoong lets out a groan at that. He carries Seonghwa toward the desk and pushes everything off, Seonghwa bending himself over the desk already, displaying himself in front of Hongjoong. The redhead looks at the delicious sight in front of him, and kneels down, licking a stripe around Seonghwa’s hole, the ravenette letting out a moan.

Hongjoong smirks, and he plunges his tongue in deeper, Seonghwa letting out more moans. Hongjoong holds Seonghwa’s hips, as he continues eating the younger out, loving the sounds that come out of his mouth. Hongjoong soon pulls away, Seonghwa whining at the loss, and Hongjoong chuckles, as he grabs another condom. He grips Seonghwa’s hips, before slowly pushing himself back in, loving the feeling of Seonghwa’s tight velvety walls around him again.

Seonghwa moans again, and it doesn’t take long, before Hongjoong starts thrusting, slamming himself in deeper and rougher every thrust. Seonghwa loves every second of it, feeling as if he is on clouds. Hongjoong grips the younger’s hips tighter, and the desk moves, as he continues to thrust. Seonghwa continues to moan, moaning out ‘Mr. Kim’ every time the redhead hits his prostate. 

Seonghwa grips the edge of the desk, feeling his release nearing. He closes his eyes, letting himself get pounded into, loving every second of it. Heat pools at the pit of his stomach again, and not long after, he cums for the third time, Hongjoong following soon after.

The two then stand there, panting, Seonghwa still bent over the desk, and Hongjoong in him. Finally, Hongjoong pulls himself out, and Seonghwa oddly misses the warmth. Hongjoong softly chuckles, and he throws the condom away, pulling his jeans and boxers up. He grabs Seonghwa’s clothes from the floor, and cleans him up, helping him get dressed.

“Th-that was amazing,” Seonghwa says, which is true.

“It was,” Hongjoong agrees, and he presses a soft kiss against Seonghwa’s lips.

Seonghwa smiles, and he lazily wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, as he pulls him into another kiss. This time it is chaste and sweet, the two of them loving the taste of each other’s lips. They soon pull away, smiling softly at each other. But that’s when Seonghwa remembers that he is a student, and Hongjoong is a teacher.

“Oh, shit. What the fuck did we just do?” Seonghwa mutters.

“We fucked...?”

“Y-yes, but you’re a teacher, and I’m a student,” Seonghwa reminds. “This isn’t allowed.”

“Hey, I know,” Hongjoong says softly, and he holds Seonghwa’s hands in his. “But it’s not like we’re going to tell anyone, m’kay? We’ll keep this to ourselves. And if you want, we can even announce our relationship when you graduate.”

Seonghwa’s eyes light up, and a soft smile comes onto his face. “Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Hongjoong chuckles, and he nods. “Did it work?”

“Yes.” Seonghwa smiles, and he leans in to kiss Hongjoong once again.

\--

As said, Hongjoong and Seonghwa don’t tell anyone about their relationship. They fuck occasionally after school, but they only have a day left for it to happen whilst Hongjoong is still a student-teacher at Seonghwa’s school. But after he leaves, they eventually start doing something other than fucking and meet each other secretly. Not even Seonghwa’s friends know about him and Hongjoong. Whenever they would ask where he is going, or where he is, he would always say the same thing: “I was out” or “I’m going somewhere.”

Hongjoong eventually gets hired as a tenth-grade teacher at Seonghwa’s school, which he is so happy about, because he and Hongjoong can hang out during lunch, or after school. They occasionally do fuck, and Seonghwa’s dream of getting face fucked by Hongjoong comes true. But they also do other things like cuddling, kissing, and just talking. Which makes Seonghwa feel as if he is still on clouds.

When Seonghwa’s eighteenth birthday rolls around, he decides to tell his friends about him and Hongjoong, and the older is okay with it. His friends are a bit surprised, but they honestly expected it. And the good thing is, they are supportive of Seonghwa’s relationship with Hongjoong and even make them a ship name: Seongjoong.

Two months later, it is their graduation night, and Hongjoong is one of the teachers there. He gets to see Seonghwa grab his diploma, and throw his cap in the air with the rest of his classmates. Hongjoong can’t be anymore happier for his boyfriend. And, as they are leaving the field, Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa in front of everyone, keeping his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by this one pov video that said: “pov: the student teacher catches you staring at him...” so original idea ain’t mine. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
